My Dad, Optimus Prime (ON HOLD)
by Miamigal890
Summary: SkyStrike is just a normal autobot. Except for, she's never met any of the other autobots, (other than her father) she was raised in deep space, and her father is Optimus Prime. Her father has decided to return to earth, and he brought her with him, in order to meet the others. Sky is super exited, but things start getting weird?... Like, really weird.. BumbleBeexOC Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Next Stop, Earth

AN: hey everybody! This is my second fic, and my first time writing about transformers! Me and my sister just watched the entire transformers movie series (including age of extinction) and I'm like, OBSESSED! (Btw Bumble Bee is my Camaro and they had to borrow it for the movie) ok soo getting back to the point, here's the fic... Hope u like it! (This story does have one or two OCs so if u no like, u no read.)

Time set: It's been almost fifty years since Optimus Prime left Earth, defeated Galvatron and destroyed the seed. And he has decided to return back to Earth. (DUUNNNN DUUUUUNNNNNNNN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!) He also has a little surprise for the autobots...(-:

"Optimus?"

"Yes, Sky?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Sky. Not yet."

It was the year 2059 and Optimus Prime was returning to Earth. And he was bringing someone with him...

"When will we be there?"

"In a little bit Sweet Spark. Why don't you recharge for a while. You seem tired."

"Okay. Fine. Wake me up when we get there!"

"Okay I will."

And with that, SkyStrike finally left Optimus alone. SkyStrike, or Sky as he called her, was Optimus' daughter. She was a bright blue with baby blue optics._ "Just like her mother..."_ Optimus thought to himself._ " hmm, I never really thought about it, but she almost looks like BumbleBee..." _He thought, remembering the yellow teenaged autobot. Optimus hadn't been in contact with the other autobots lately, as he was trying to keep Sky a secret. But, when he had decided to returned to Earth, he chose to take Sky with him, to meet the others._ "I suppose I should send out the message now..."_

:CALLING ALL AUTOBOTS. THIS IS OPTIMUS PRIME. I AM RETURNING TO EARTH. MEET ME IN THE OLD BASE AT 8:00 PM. IF YOU WISH TO EXPERIENCE MY ARRIVAL. I WISH FOR EVERYONE TO BE THERE. OVER AND OUT.:

There. Done. Next stop, Earth.

**Soooo waddya think? I know, it was really short, but still... Plz R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2: It's About Time

Me: HEY EVERYBODY! Optimo, say hi!

Optimus: Hello?

Me:Yay! SOOOO HIIII AN- HOLY CRAP OPTIMO, I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER! Will you do it pwease? *puppy eyes*

Optimus: Alright, I suppose so, wait, why do you call me that?

Me: What? Optimo? Idk... *flashback...* just do disclaimer pwease!

Optimus: **Okay, Miamigal890 does not own any of the Transformers. (Except for SkyStrike)**

Me: if I did, you wouldn't be **_SO_** **_DAMN_** _**SEXY!**_ jeez. Makin me all craycray.

Optimus: um, thanks?

Me: Your welcome! So here's the story!

( chapter 1 lol. Worst. Ending. Ever.)

(Please excuse my low knowledge on transformers...I had to look up like fifty things on the internet...)

"Sky, time to get up. We're here."

"Really? It's about time!"

Sky immediately got up and ran to the window. "Wow..." They had landed in a large, green field just outside of Washington D.C.

As they exited the aircraft, Sky became even more exited. "What's that?" She asked pointing to an old building that happened to be the autobots' old base.

"That is where you are going to meet the rest of the autobots. Sky, I want you to do something for me."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, so far, no one knows that I brought you with me. Actually, no one even really knows that you exist...I'm trying to surprise the others, so I want you to..."

TIME SKIP...

Sky was sitting outside of the old base hiding, as her father had told her to do. She was just about to fall into recharge when she heard, "I have a surprise for you all... Sky, come on in!"

_This is it! I finally get to meet the autobots! _She thought as she entered the old building. There, standing in front of Optimus were five autobots.

"Well, are you gonna introduce yourself?" Someone said. She guessed that it was Ratchet. Optimus had told her a lot about all of them.

"Oh! Yeah, hi! I'm SkyStrike, but please, just call me Sky! It's SOOOO awesome getting to meet you all!" She said as she looked at her father for approval.

Optimus chuckled and said, "Well, this is, Hound,"

"Hello," came the reply from the grayish green autobot.

"Drift,"

"Nice to meet you."

"Crosshairs,"

"How you doin?"

"Ratchet,"

"So, you _can_ talk huh?"

"and last, but certainly not least, BumbleBee." BumbleBee... That name sounded familiar... You'll like BumbleBee, you two are a lot alike... And your about the same age I think...

"That's me!" BumbleBee said happily.

"Wa-wait a sec. Dad, I thought you said he couldn't talk!"

"I did... Ratchet?" Optimus said, obviously confused.

"Well it turns out that we had a surprise for you to... BumbleBee was supposed to wait for my cue." Ratchet said, as Bee shrugged. "I was somehow able to repair his vocal processor. He's still getting used to his new voice, after all those years, and sometimes he rests it and just uses the radio."

"That's right! *static* It's back and better than ever!" Bee said through the radio.

TIME SKIP

"So, now that you've met everyone, and spent some time with them, what do you think?" Optimus asked his obviously tired daughter.

"Well, I absolutely love Hound's beard, I think it's really funny, but cool, how drift speaks in haikus all the time, I love Crosshairs' cape thingy, Ratchet can be really nice sometimes, and you were right about Bee, I think I like him the most..." If transformers could blush, Sky would be a bright red _all over._ _Shit, I blew it. _She thought to herself

"Well, that's good." Optimus said, seeing his daughters obvious embarrassment. "Well, you seem tired, I think it's time to recharge..."

"Okay, good night dad.._" Please leave please leave please leave..._ Sky actually wasn't tired at all, she was just mad at herself for having such strong feelings for BumbleBee

"Good night sweet spark."

**_Optimus' POV_**

Optimus was happy about Sky liking Bee, but he was also worried. He didn't want the two to become to emotionally attached, because he had been in the same situation when he was younger. It didn't turn out well... _Optimus, snap it of it. Nothing bad is going to Sky, or Bee. You're just being delusional. _And with that, he finally allowed himself to slip into recharge.

Sooooooo, how 'bout it? The next chapter will be more focused on Sky and Bee, if that's what your waiting for. Oh and btw, I SOLEMNLY SWEAR TO ATTEMPT TO WORK ON, OR POST AND NEW CHAPTER EVERYDAY! (Remember I said work on, to) PLZ rate and review it makes me feel happy to know what peple think! (Usually)

BYEEEEE! I LUV ALL MY READERS!


	3. MDOP Announcement

Announcement: My dad, Optimus prime is now on hold, for many different reasons. One if the most important ones is that my baby sister will be born soon, and I will be needed to take care of her. Another reason (not as important as the first) is that I've gotten a lot of negative comments, mostly over PM. (Even though some of them are nice, and actually contain constructive criticism, still...) So, during the time that it is on hold, I will be taking care of my sis, and improving on my writing skills.

Thanks for understanding, and keep reading,

MG890 (Kaitlynn)


End file.
